Monster Rearing
Category:Monster Rearing Monster Rearing is a feature of Mog Gardens in which players can raise monsters from childhood to maturity. When cared for properly, the monsters can provide the player with items, change appearances, and even confer a global bonus similar to Moghancements. Eligibility *Have all gathering locations at rank 4 or higher *Complete Jingly Dangler Once you meet the requirements you can speak to Green Thumb Moogle to begin Release the Fleece. Once you complete the quest line, ending with Cry Not, Caretaker, Monster Rearing will be fully unlocked. You will begin rearing a Sheep named "LittleSheep" by default. If you complete Chacharoon's Cheer, Monster Rearing level 2 will be unlocked, allowing you to unlock "Cheer" bonuses from the monsters you raise. It is recommended to do this right away, as mementos are not unlocked retroactively, except for the Lamb memento. Monster Management * Talk to Chacharoon to receive a new monster. This can be done once per day, though you may only rear one monster at a time. * Possible species include: ** Sheep ** Rabbit ** Treant ** Lizard ** Cockatrice ** Raptor ** Eft * The monster's name will default to "Monster" unless you give it a new name. ** Some names are not allowed, such as profane words, "ad", and "gm". * In the Personal Growth parental style, monsters will gradually mature over time, though their mood will gradually degrade. ** All new monsters received are set to this style by default. * In the Enjoying the Moment parental style, the monster's maturation and mood will remain constant unless the player feeds or interacts with it. * You may part with your monster permanently using two different methods. You can begin rearing a new monster immediately if you have not already today. * Feeding, interacting, or collecting items from monsters has a high chance of obtaining a "memento" from them. Chacharoon gains access to new "Cheers", which will confer a global bonus when activated. Each Cheer has a specific Shining Star cost to activate, and only one Cheer may be active at a time. ** In addition, Green Thumb Moogle will begin selling additional items according to mementos unlocked. ** See Rewards section for a list of cheers and items available. Monster Care * The monster's mood falls on a scale between "succumbing to darkness" and "beaming with pure contentment." It is somewhat difficult to achieve these extreme states, however. ** An action that "strongly resonates" with a monster that is "beaming with pure contentment" will reward you with Shining Stars. *** The status is removed after feeding or interacting with the monster, or collecting items from it, or after a day has passed. ** A monster that is "succumbing to darkness" will render all Mog Garden activities unusable, except for Flotsam. Only the following actions may be performed on a monster in this mood: *** Use moogle magic to improve the monster's mood. Requires an expenditure of Shining Stars, with the number increasing per use. *** The monster may be put down. * Once per day, you may interact with the monster. Each species reacts differently to each interaction, per the table below. * Once per day, you may feed the monster. Each species reacts differently to different foods, per the table below. ** Feeding the monster causes it to mature quicker. Once the monster has reached a certain level of maturity, particular foods can cause the monster to transform into a new type. This will occur a few days after the monster "squirms uncontrollably" upon being fed. ** The following foods are tradable to monsters: Blue Peas / Millioncorn / Ronfaure Chestnut / Moko Grass / Boyahda Moss / Ahriman Tears / Fiend Blood / Beastman Blood / Great Boyahda Moss / Red Moko Grass / Pine Nuts / Deluxe Carrot / Potion / Holy Water / Mulsum / Hare Meat / Bastore Sardine / Faerie Apple / La Theine Cabbage / Batagreens / San d'Orian Carrot / Yagudo Cherry / Acorn / Sunflower Seeds / Distilled Water / Moon Carrot / Napa / Vomp Carrot / Zegham Carrot / Cockatrice Meat / Quus / Coral Butterfly / Noble Lady / Lesser Chigoe / Rotten Meat * Once per day, you may collect items from the monster. This will always "not go over well", unless the monster is "beaming with pure contentment." ** When the monster is "duly satisfied with its lot in life," you will obtain a memento from it. **See Rewards section for a list of items and Cheers obtainable. When adding information to this table, please also add it to the talk page. Leave a ??? bullet in the Food column unless you believe the list is complete. Some information is anecdotal. Rewards * When parting with your monster, choosing to Send It Back Home will earn you a gil reward and up to 3 Mog Garden items, depending on maturation level or player interaction. ** Cactus Stems, Tree Cuttings, Tree Saplings, Coalition Serum, Coalition Humus, Coalition Fertilizer, Star Sprinkles ** Obtaining a new monster and then immediately sending it away results in no reward. * Choosing to Put It Down will earn you 2 items from the "Collect" column plus an italicized "Put down" item. ** ''This list is incomplete. If you can "collect" any items that are tagged "Put down", please remove the tag. * Obtaining a memento from a monster unlocks a Chacharoon's Cheer and an item in Green Thumb Moogle's shop. ** Skill+ in the Cheer Bonus column denotes skill gain rate.